ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Man, My Son
A Man, My Son 'is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. Plot The story starts on a rooftop on Ben 10,000's tower. Ken Tennyson is chasing Eon as Fasttrack, and he is catching up to him. Eon, tired of running, makes a time portal and escapes the scene, with Kenny going right after him. In the present, Ben 10,000 is researching the ALDB(Alien Life-Form Database) to find where Eon is located. He can't find a signal, and Ben asks about where he may be. Ben 10,000 says that Eon is traveling through time, and he sees another heat signature. This is revealed to be Kenny. Ben 10,000 realizes that he has to save his son, and asks Ben if he owns or knows a full-blooded Galvanic Mechamorph. He says no, but he has an idea on who does. Ben drives to Julie Yamamoto's home, and she is playing with Ship. Ben asks for her assistance, and Julie did say that she could come with him. Meanwhile, Kenny is still looking for Eon through several crosstime portals, and finds an entry where he sees his father's younger self. He reaches the portal and falls inside Julie's house, where Julie asks who Kenny is. Ben says that he is his son in the future, and Kenny tells Ben that Eon is coming for him and his future self. Ben and Kenny make it to Ben 10,000, and 10,000 questions Kenny as to where Eon is. Kenny replies that Eon is coming through crosstime portals, and it's only a matter of time before he knows where he is. To make sure that doesn't happen, Ben and Ben 10,000 transform into Grey Matter and Brainstorm respectively to create a portal. They succeed, and the crosstime portal is open. To travel with them, Kenny transforms into Wildvine. The three manage to find Eon once they see him attempting to destroy 10,000's tower, and they go through the portal where he is located. As Eon sees them, he is shocked and annoyed that they are all together, and sets out to destroy them. Just as he is about to do that, Professor Paradox appears and once again warns him about the consequences of killing his alternate counterparts. Eon doesn't listen to him and prepares an obliterating blast. Just as the beam is fired, Ben 10,000 transforms into Murk Upchuck to consume the blast and fire it back at him. Eon becomes hurt, and rips a portal to the present before Upchuck can trap him. Ben says that they need a way to close the portal before Eon can escape again, and Ben transforms into Articguana to freeze the portal, causing no escape for Eon. The three see a giant beam coming from a close side of town, and they run towards the light. Ben 10,000 and Kenny say that the beam is going to cause a massive rift in the space time continuum. Ben 10,000 transforms into Rath and runs on all fours to easily make it to Eon, and take down his minions in the process. Kenny has a plan in mind, and he transforms into Echo Echo to shatter Eon's dimensional beam. Eon tries to attack Echo Echo, but Ben as Eye Guy surfaces and creates a combination of freeze, fire, and energy beams to weaken him. Echo Echo uses the Wall of Sound to project these beams at a faster rate, and Eon suddenly gets sent back into crosstime for good. Ben and Ben 10,000 decide that Kenny would be safer to not go through the portals back to his time, and Ben shakes Kenny's hand to signify his allegiance to the team. 'Major Events *Ken Tennyson joins the resistance. *Articguana, Grey Matter, and Eye Guy make their Omniwars ''debuts(by Ben) *Brainstorm and Murk Upchuck and make their ''Omniwars ''debuts (by Ben 10,000) *Echo Echo and Wildvine make their ''Omniwars ''debuts (by Kenny) 'Omnimatrix IV Debuts' *Articguana (The Omniwars debut) *Grey Matter(The Omniwars debut) *Eye Guy (The Omniwars debut) 'Characters' *Kenny Tennyson *Ben 10,000 *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Professor Paradox '''Villains' *Eon 'Aliens Used' By Ben; *Grey Matter(first re-appearance) *Articguana(first re-appearance) *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) By Ben 10,000; *Brainstorm (first appearance by Ben 10,000) *Upchuck (first appearance by Ben 10,000) *Rath (first appearance by Ben 10,000) By Kenny; *Fasttrack (first appearance by Kenny) *Wildvine (first re-appearance by Kenny) *Echo Echo (first appearance by Kenny) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Episodes